Stronger
by SayaYamamoto
Summary: Another strong person - Saya - appears in the world of One Piece.
1. The Past - pt1

I walked towards the top of the mountain, deep into the woods, directly behind Garp-san. He told me that his two grandsons were living up there, being raised by an old friend, because he as a vice-admiral could not take care of them. I did hear some things about his grandsons before, because in his opinion I was one of the few people in Headquarters that would really listen to him and not only pretend to. Maybe it was because of my quiet nature or because I knew Garp-san for a very long time. I once heard him tell Sengoku-san that I would be like another grandchild to him. I was honored by this thoughts of his, but I did not think the same.

A small wooden house came into sight. I noticed the steam coming out of the chimney, smelling like grilled boar. Without knocking Garp-san went into the small house. I heard three different male child voices talk about becoming great pirate captains. Then a clear 'BAM' thrice as Garp-san's fist hit three heads and shortly after a fourth one.

"You talking of becoming pirates again! Didn't I tell you to become great and strong marine soldiers!"

It seemed that those children did not want to become a part of the marine because they struggled and insulted Garp-san. He growled and made a sign towards me standing outside the house and not in sight of the ones in it.

"You brought someone with you, Garp-san?" came the smoky voice of a woman.

He sighed and sat down, making way for me to come in. I closed the door before I sat to the left of Garp-san.

"The two black-haired ones are my grandsons Ace and Luffy. The third one seems to be a friend of those two." he told me gesturing towards the three children.

The orange-haired woman seemed to be Dadan, Garp-san's friend who was taking care of the children. Garp-san had told me everything about her beforehand. Now she looked at me, anger twisting her face.

"Don't tell me to take care of her, too!" she screamed at Garp-san.

The three boys continued their meal from before observing the whole situation and especially me.

Garp-san only shook his head, "No, she is fine for herself. I only wanted Saya to meet Ace and Luffy and teach them something right."

He looked towards me.

"I am really hungry, aren't you?"

I slightly bowed my head. Even in HQ Garp-san would sometimes come to eat together with me. He reached out to the huge – but already half eaten – grilled boar in front of the young boys. Within one second the three had taken the grilled boar to themselves.

Dadan sighed and said "They hunted and killed this big thing alone. And they wouldn't let us take one bite."

Garp-san also sighed and raised himself out of his sitting position to take the meat from the boys. I gently put my hand onto his left arm and looked into his eyes.

"I think it is alright for them to keep their meat to themselves. If you allow, I will go hunting for dinner."

Garp-san nodded and sat down again, a smile forming on his face. I slightly bowed to everyone ignoring the stares from both the bandits and the three boys and left the small house walking into the already dark woods.

A few minutes later when I approached the house again with my prey put over my small shoulders, I heard a discussion rising inside the house. I went in and put my prey down on the floor, taking my knife out to make it ready to be grilled over the fire. Ignoring the sudden silence and things falling onto the floor because of surprise I sliced open the belly of the big black wolf.

Garp-san's laughter broke through the silence. "What a wonderful prey you got. And so big." he said in between laughter.

"B-but... how?" I raised my head to look at one of the boys whom I identified as Ace.

I finished cutting the big wolf into better sizes and taking his pelt off, which had a beautiful black tone and put the cutout meat over the fire. Garp-san had stopped his laughing and wiped tears of joy from his eyes. I gave him the pelt and he looked over it, satisfied.

"A wonderful color. You chose good. We will give it to someone who can make a cloak for you out of it. You deserve it."

I bowed my head towards Garp-san and turned back towards the fire and turned the pieces of meat over. Garp-san put the pelt away_. _

"The meat is ready." I said giving out the pieces of meat to the bandits but beforehand putting some special salt over them. At last I gave one bigger piece to Garp-san and took the last one for myself.

"Yummy..." came from different parts of the room.

"Delicious as ever, Saya." Garp-san nodded towards me with a satisfied glance.

"Thank you, Garp-san." After everyone had finished their part I stood up and looked at Garp-san. He also stood and wiped his mouth with a tissue I gave him. Nodding towards the bandits and shooting a warning glare towards the three boys he took the wolf pelt and gave me the bags we carried up here.

"We are going to the village, we will be back tomorrow morning." Then we left the small house and went back to the small village on the coast where we had booked rooms to sleep in.


	2. The Past - pt2

The next day at sunrise we were already knocking on the doors of the bandits house. Dadan told us that the three boys – the third boys name was Sabo as she told us – had their hide-out somewhere in the woods, where they slept every night. I lead Garp-san into the forest, where I heard the really quiet snores of the boys. They had built a kind of tree house, one big nearly round room quite high above the ground.

"Shall I wake them, Garp-san?" I looked up to the tree house, now hearing the snores louder than before.

"Hm... I wonder if you should. They probably would hate you for it. Your way of waking up someone is quite harsh."

He went towards the big tree and kicked it thrice, so it would vibrate quite hard and wake the boys. As I excepted, shortly after Garp-san had kicked the tree, we heard angry shouts. With a voice filled with joy but also power Garp-san called the boys down. While he did that I stood there watching and waiting for the boys reaction.

"You don't have to shout that loud, old man." Ace grumbled as he came down. Shortly after him Luffy and Sabo also came down. All three of them had shadows across their faces, maybe because of their mood or their lack of sleep. I mentally smiled.

"I want Saya to teach you idiots something. So listen up." Garp-san looked at Ace, Luffy and Sabo like they were marine soldiers in training, and I had seen plenty of those.

"Why should we listen to a girl?" Sabo looked past me, as if he wasn't interested in whatever strength I had.

"So, would you listen to her if she defeats you three?"

Ace began laughing.

"Even if she is one year older than me, she still is a girl. I would be able to defeat her alone." he stated. Luffy only stood there nodding at his brother's words.

I took a step forward.

"Survival of the fittest. If I win, you do as I say. If I lose, I promise to never appear in front of you again and to convince Garp-san to accept your dreams of becoming pirates."

He glared at me, so did Sabo and Luffy. Then we four went towards each other and sealed the pact.

I did not think about Garp-san just accepting the pact we sealed but I noticed how Ace looked irritated about him not saying anything against it. But then he focused on our fight.

"You killed that big wolf yesterday, without being injured." Sabo began. "So you should be able to fight us three at one time."

"Everything else would be boring." I said looking at Sabo and Ace who glared at me. Luffy suddenly came forward and asked "You are not afraid of us? You should be!"

I shrugged. I wouldn't be afraid of some boys who wouldn't even be able to lay hand on me. Garp-san leaned himself onto a tree, smiling. I also noticed a few of the bandits, Dadan with them, lurking behind the trees eager to see the fight.

As the three boys stormed towards me with raised fists, I did not batter an eyelid.

When they tried to hit me I easily dodged their punches and kicks. The first few minutes of the fight went like that.

"It seems like you can only dodge and not fight!" Ace screamed at me slightly angered by the fact that they could not touch me, no matter how hard they tried.

Not dodging his next kick but taking his leg to hold him in place and punching him in the gut I proved his theory wrong. He fell to the earth and got carried away by Sabo. I figured that he would resist normal punches so I had put my finger into the part of his belly were a nerval knot exists, he wouldn't be able to stand tall for a while. After putting Ace away Sabo stormed towards me, so did Luffy whom I had thrown a bit away after punching Ace. But they did not see each other approaching me, so I just jumped upwards in the last moment and they ran into each other.

"Do not be so harsh to them, Saya. We still need them conscious afterward." Garp-san said to me as I landed not far from him. With a nod I took off towards the boys who had gathered themselves around Ace, who was still unable to stand. They saw me coming and prepared themselves for my attack. I stretched my hands out and thrust my fingers into different places of their body, where other nerval knots existed beyond the skin, though not hard enough for them to pass out but only not to be able to move their bodies. They glared at me standing at their side as Garp-san approached. Their glares were full of anger but also a bit surprise and fear.

Garp-san stood next to me as he sighed and looked downwards the boys. "She is too strong for you boys. And what she did just now wasn't even her real strength."

The bandits left their hide-outs behind the trees and came towards our group. Dadan looked at the boys still being unable to move with disbelief in her eyes.

"What is she?" she looked at me.

Garp-san grinned. "Some high marine soldiers found her when she was still very small. Saya was an orphan. No one knows who or where her parents might be. She was raised by marines and educated to be a perfect fighter. Since she could walk, soldiers taught her how to fight with and without weapons. Some call her the perfect weapon." I knew what he wanted to say after that. That it was wrong to train me to be a perfect soldier and not accepting that I was still a child. I knew that for him I definitely wouldn't be a weapon. But he kept quiet and only sighed.

Ace began moving again and stood up still drifting from side to side.

"We had a pact..." he began but then looked at Garp-san and the bandits then back to me. I nodded, took Sabo and Luffy over my shoulders and backed up Ace by supporting him to stand. Then we took off into their tree house. I set down Sabo and Luffy, went behind them and gently pushed at a special place at their back and doing the same to Ace after wards. The three boys could move again. Luffy stared at me surprised.

"Is this magic?" he asked me with glittering eyes.

"No, simple use of anatomy."

Sabo rubbed his neck. "So you've won. We will do as you say... You want us to become strong soldiers just as you are, right?" He looked into my eyes, ready to hold his promise but sad to give up his dream.

"Garp-san would want you to. But I will not interfere with your dreams of becoming pirates." Ace, Sabo and Luffy looked at me, shocked and with surprise clearly written over their faces. "I am no puppet just following orders from the marines" I said with a smile.

"You are no bad person at all." Luffy laughed.

"Then... you are a marine soldier because of free will?" Sabo asked me.

"No... she isn't." Ace answered for me. "You are an orphan, right? Marines just raised you, that is why."

I nodded. "I did not want to be a soldier for the world government. I want to be free and travel all over the world. Just like you don't want to give up your dreams, I also do not want to." Even Garp-san did not know about this thoughts.

"You are strong." Ace stated.

"You accept us and our dreams." Sabo went on.

"I would like you to be my sworn sister." Luffy said smiling.

After a short silence Ace and Sabo nodded and began smiling.

"That isn't such a bad idea." I said and thought about it. It would be nice to have some sworn brothers to depend on, especially if they were strong.

That night we became sworn siblings. A family of four children, wanting to be free. I knew I had to leave again, but we would find each other. I explained to my sworn brothers that I would leave the marine when I got a chance and that we would meet again at the grand line.

The next morning we went to the bandits house where Garp-san and Dadan waited for our return. I noticed Garp-san smiling at the sight of us four getting along. Then he told me that he got notice that we had to return to HQ today.

I turned towards the three boys and we exchanged goodbye greetings. Luffy even hugged me. Then Garp-san and I began walking down towards the port. I waved back to Ace, Sabo and Luffy.

The whole walk Garp-san did not ask me one thing. Only as we left the small island and it disappeared on the horizon he came towards me.

"It seems like you get along with those boys. They seem to respect and like you. How did you do that?"  
I smiled. "We talked a bit. And I think I gained their respect because of my strength. And why the seem to like me? I don't know."

He seemed a bit confused but did not say anything about it.

I looked back to the horizon, towards the direction where the small island should be, where I left my two 10-year old and my one 7-year old sworn brothers. I was 12 back then.

A/N: I do not own One Piece, it belongs to Oda Eichiro.

I only own my OC Saya.

This all began with a daydream about a new really strong person appearing in the world of OnePiece.

Please review!


	3. Reunion

I never had the chance to see them again before I left the marine. And after I took the chance that appeared before me, I had to be very careful.

I was 15 years old when my sensei took me in at Sabaody Archipelago just after my escape from the marine. He was kind to me, gave me a place to stay and return to after my journeys, because only one year after he took me in I left. My sensei could not teach me anymore than he already had, although he was a former pirate and really strong. I left on his advice, to travel around the world and get stronger, to meet other people who could teach me. And I wanted to become stronger, and much more stronger than I already was before.

10 years after I left my sworn brothers I once again returned to Sabaody Archipelago from my journeys. I had heard about the adventures of my brothers and I was proud that they had come so far. As I walked through the criminal districts of the Archipelago I suddenly saw the flag of the Strawhats and their ship. As I noticed Luffy on board, ready to come down, I took out my oldest dagger and threw it towards him.

_As the Strawhats took out their things to go off board, Zoro was suddenly distracted. Then a dagger flew towards Luffy and landed just beside his head and sank into the wooden wall. He was clearly surprised and while Zoro and the others tried looking for who had thrown that dagger Luffy took a look at it. Suddenly he began laughing, taking the dagger from the wall and keeping it in his hands. Robin stood behind him glancing at the dagger._

"_That is a beautiful dagger." She stated as the crew mates came towards their still laughing captain._

"_Thank you." All of them turned looking towards the figure standing on top of the railing._

As they turned towards me, I smiled. But of course they did not notice it, the hood of my cloak would hide my face really good. They drew their weapons, ready to begin the fight when I moved.

"It's alright guys." Luffy said to his crew and came towards me.

He threw the dagger into my hands and it disappeared into one of my hide-outs for weapons beyond my cloak.

"Luffy?" one of his crew mates asked.

"I told you it's alright. You probably wouldn't even stand a chance." He said again with a clear voice. They seemed to be quite irritated but following their captains orders they put their weapons away.

I jumped down from the railing, now standing in front of Luffy. We glanced at each other for nearly a minute with emotionless faces. But then he smiled broadly.

"Glad to see you, Saya."

I put my hood down, so he could see my face and also smiled. "I'm also really glad to see you again."

Suddenly he pulled me into an embrace. After he let me go he asked "How long has it been? Quite a long time ago that we saw each other the last time."

"10 years." I nodded. "Quite a long time indeed, little brother."

"I've gotten stronger!"

"So did I. And I still think I'd beat you really fast."

"Yeah, maybe." His smile got bigger. "Have you heard about Ace?"

"Of course. But I've met Whitebeard before Ace joined his crew."

"You did? Amaaazing."

I laughed. "And it's nice meeting some people I know here on Sabaody. Like Nico Robin." I smiled over to her. She looked at me cautiously but then smiled, came towards me and we embraced each other.

"I could not thank you for back then yet. You just disappeared."

"Time was pressing."

Luffy looked at Robin and me. Then he smiled again. "We have to throw a party for you!"

I laughed. "No thanks. You know that I'm not like that."

"Oi, Luffy." Zoro stared at me. "You never told us that you had another sibling."

"We are not blood related." I said before Luffy could. "We are sworn siblings."

"Sworn siblings." the small reindeer murmured.

His crewmates seemed surprised of me and our relationship, but they did not ask.

"I've heard quite a lot of you, mostly through newspapers. You can't travel without standing out, can you?"

"I don't think so." He laughed. "But we came through. I've never heard anything of _you _though. The old man just told us that you left seven years ago. And that he never knew where you went and why you went." He turned serious. "So you've never told him?"

"How could I? His grandsons were already disappointing him, and every time we met he told me how proud he was of me. No, I could not tell him. So I just left without words."

"You know Luffy's grandfather? Vice-admiral Garp?" Nami asked me.

I nodded.

"I think he saw you as his granddaughter." Luffy stated. "Have you met him since?"

"Yes, once. But he did not see me." Turning towards Nami, I explained. "I was a part of the marine, but I left seven years ago. I've been raised by the marines, educated to fight and obey orders."

The whole crew except Luffy gasped. The fact that I once was a marine soldier was shocking them.

I sighed. Luffy smiled again.

"I doesn't matter now, does it?" He laughed again and smiled even broader, if possible. "Let's go. I want to see this archipelago."

A part of his crew stayed behind to watch the ship as we took off to _explore _the archipelago, as Luffy described it.

When we walked along the groves I left it to the merman Hachi, whom I had get to know together with the mermaid Kamy and the starfish Pappag before, to explain the things happening on the archipelago, for example the different areas, the bubbles and trees and everything else. They had hidden every sign of being merman/mermaid, but did not explain it. I once had seen a slaved merman. I would not go against the tenryuubito just because I did not like their actions and how they lived. But I knew that Luffy would, so I kept silent.

"What have you been doing after you left?" Luffy suddenly asked me.

"At first? I came here, met someone who would teach me. After my sensei could not teach me anything more, I traveled. He gave me names of other people who could teach me different things. I sometimes came back here. Just like now. My sensei has become very important to me, even though I don't see him every time I am here. He lives very … well free and independent and definitely reckless. And he is really strong. I think you might like him." I slightly nodded towards Hachi who already seemed to know.

"And the others who taught you?" Luffy asked. "They must have been strong too!"

"I was not taught fighting every time. I was taught other things like mixing potions, strategy and navigation. But also things like how to concentrate your energy and get not tired after fighting."

"You can learn such things?" Luffy said with wide eyes.

I snickered. "Yes, but it takes a lot of patience and practice."

I turned around. I knew the aura walking towards us. I sighed loudly enough to let Luffy hear it. He also turned into the same direction. I saw another pirate captain walking towards us. X Drake. He once was a marine soldier too, he even was a rear admiral.

"I'm amazed to meet you here. I thought you disappeared." he said bowing towards me and ignoring Luffy and the others.

"I've heard about how you turned your back towards the marine, X Drake." I simply said.

He nodded and bowed again. "And you just disappeared back then. No one had ever seen you again. There was no sign that you existed. And I'm amazed at the fact that you – as you were educated to obey orders – now associate with pirates. And with Supernovae at that."

"You don't always have to follow your education."

He bowed again. "I'm sorry if I insulted you."

"Captain!" one of his followers said finally. "Why are you bowing towards her?"

"She is stronger than I might ever get." he simply stated.

Luffy, who had been observing everything silently, suddenly laughed. X Drake looked at him.

"If I'm allowed to ask..."

"You are." He once again nodded and looked towards the still laughing Luffy.

"What is your relation to Strawhat Luffy?"

I smiled. "He is my sworn brother since ten years ago."

"I see. I shall respect him because of that. I -"

"You should not act so polite, Drake. It's tiring." I said bluntly.

He laughed. "Alright." Then he paused. "I heard a rumor shortly after you left. And I wanted to ask if this rumor is true."

"Then ask her." Luffy said.

X Drake gulped before he started. "Rumor had it that you got that strong that you had to fight against the three admirals because everyone else was too weak to train you." He looked at me curious about my reaction.

I simply nodded.

"And rumor had it that you defeated them. They fought with you to train you. And you defeated every single one of them. No one spoke aloud their thoughts, because it was just unbelievable. And …" He paused. "... some thought that you even might be able to defeat the Fleet-admiral. And then you disappeared. The marine never found a sign of you still existing." X Drake gulped and looked at me.

"Yeah, I did defeat them, even if it was only training. I was surprised that they weren't as strong as I thought." I shrugged. "I noticed the marine searching for me but it got less over the years. And I was cautious."

"The three admirals..." Luffy said in astonishment. "You've got quite strong in only three years. And seven years of training..." He laughed. "I would not know any person stronger than you."

"You said before that you met Whitebeard right?" Chopper asked me, freed from his surprise. He probably had thought about Whitebeard when Luffy mentioned strength.

I nodded. "I've met him some years ago. He even invited me to join his crew."

"But you did not accept. Why?" Luffy asked.

"I would get known all over the world, even changing my name and appearance would not help to hide who I am. Marines would find 0ut. And I did not like to take sides back then."

"You mean you won't follow anyone weaker than you." Luffy laughed.

I also laughed at his statement. "I would gladly have followed him back then, but normally I wouldn't follow someone weaker than me."

Luffy smiled broadly, ignoring the stares of the others. "Then there's no chance of you joining my crew."

"Sadly, yes. Even the fact of us being sworn siblings wouldn't change my decision."

X Drake looked at me and nodded. "I have to go now. It was nice to meet you again, Saya. Fare well."

I also nodded. "Fare well, Drake."

As he walked away I turned to the others. "Shall we go then?"

Luffy smiled. "Of course. Let's go!"

A/N: So, maybe this chapter is a bit irritating but the heat is draining my ability to think clearly.

We get to know something more about her in this chapter, but there are still parts of her hidden past staying unrevealed. Like her past with Robin. I probably won't reveal these things in the next chapter. Maybe in the following one.

I hope you like the idea of her being stronger than everyone else, even stronger than the strongest pirates and marines. Maybe she's too strong to be real, but I'm planning a weakness she's going to have. If you have an idea for her weakness just tell me. I'm not quite sure what to do with her.

Please review!


	4. Marines

A bit in the future...

Garp sat at a couch in Sengoku's office. He looked at a photo in his hands. It showed Saya and him, a few weeks before she disappeared seven years ago. He had noticed a small change in her attitude after they came back from the East Blue. He thought about her getting along with Ace, Luffy and Sabo. He wondered how she smiled more often, thinking about something when she thought no one watched her. He also had watched her training fights with the admirals. He was surprised at her strength. He had not noticed her becoming so strong. While he watched her fighting one of the admirals he suddenly noticed that he had never seen her full strength, she fighting at her fullest. He noticed that she had a power apart from what she had been taught, something that scared him, something out of their control. When Garp had told Sengoku about her training fights against the admirals and the three admirals confirmed her victories, Sengoku clearly was proud to have such a strong fighter. No one within the marine had ever thought about her disappearing or leaving. It was absurd to think that. She was raised at HQ, the marine was all she ever knew. But she left, letting Sengoku know about her strength and ability to even defeat the admirals without fighting at her fullest. They expected her to come out in the next years, but no sign about her even existing. Garp sighed.

"Vice-admiral?" an older soldier stood before him. He had been at Garp's side for a long time.

Garp only showed him the photo and sighed again.

"It's been seven years, right?" the soldier asked with sympathy.

"Yes." Garp nodded. "And no sign of her. I sometimes wonder if she could have died already, else we should have found a sign of her already."

"But she is too strong to have died already. And there was a small sign sometimes. People talking about a young woman fitting her description. We only could not prove these rumors." Will said giving the photo back to Garp.

Garp looked at it. "I just can't understand it. She left without saying anything. I did not have the slightest idea of her thoughts. And I thought I understood her, could take care of her. I was so proud." a small smile came to his face but began to fall apart soon. "I just wish sometimes to just talk to her, nothing more. I would not force her to come back, I just want to know why she left and how she is doing now."

Will nodded and sighed. "I know, vice-admiral. I've also seen her grow up here, I just wish her to be happy."

"So do I." Sengoku said as he came into his office. "But if she turns against us, we still need to fight her. Not that we would have a chance. I doubt that she did not train and did not get stronger the last seven years. I only wish for her to live happy, but we need to think about how she will live. She fighting the marine and the government... that is something we can not let happen."

VVV

I separated myself from Luffy and his companions shortly after we met Drake to go search for someone. I would not be searching for my sensei, I knew how difficult he was to find and that he probably wouldn't be at his friend's bar either. But I had to look for someone else. I had a contact within the marine, so I would know what they were up to. I did not met this contact for a while, so there should be news.

George was a lower soldier, but had contact to Garp-san and Sengoku-san through his brother Will who had worked under Garp-san for some time. I knew his brother and I also knew how hard it was for George not to tell Will about me.

"Saya-san." a voice whispered over.

I saw the shadow of my contact, his marine uniform hidden beneath a cloak. Then I nodded leading the way towards a dark alleyway between two bigger houses.

"Something new?" I finally asked when we stood in the alleyway.

"Yes, something big at that."

"Tell me."  
"You remember the pirate Marshall D. Teach?"

"Of course, he was part of Whitebeard's crew, but then left after he killed a crewmate. He calls himself Blackbeard now, right?"

"Yes." George sighed. "He captured another big pirate to become a shichibukai. And it seems like he will get this title, after all this pirate is part of Whitebeard's crew and – more importantly – the son of Gol D. Roger."  
"They captured Ace?" I was shocked.

"Yes, Portgas D. Ace. His execution will be next week at marine HQ."

"That's unbelievable. Blackbeard brought him to the marine and became a shichibukai for it? He will pay for what he has done." Rage and revenge filled my thoughts, but only shortly. Then I sighed. "But Whitebeard will stop the execution."  
"The marine prepares for war. They risk it because he is Roger's son. I personally think it is not his fault for being Roger's son."  
"Of course it isn't." I mumbeled. "He always hated his biological father." Ace had found a great father and family in Whitebeard and his crew.

"How is Garp-san?" I asked. It must be hard for him, Ace had always been like a grandson to him.

"Moody." George said, irritated about me asking about Garp. "He mourns for your loss more often lately. And he got a photo of you and him, from seven years ago. My brother told me that he's often seen with it in his hands."

"I wish I could take that weight from him." An idea lightened up in my mind. "You were called back to HQ, right?"

"Yes, because of the preparing for the war."

I took out a piece of paper and wrote a small letter. Then I gave it to George. "Please give this Garp-san. But don't say anything about where you got it from. There's a hint so he knows that it's from me."

"You will come to the execution, am I right?"

I smirked. "Maybe. I don't know yet." Then I hushed him out. "Go now, it's time."

He nodded and left without saying anything more. I watched him leave towards the port to go back to HQ. It was risky to give him that letter, but I didn't want Garp-san to suffer because of me. I did not deserve his worry anyway.

VVV

Someone knocked at the door to Sengoku's office.  
"Come in"

George went into the room and saluted.

"I was looking for Vice-admiral Garp and was told that he was here." He held the small letter in his hands.

"What is it?" Garp raised himself from his seat.

"There's a letter for you. It should directly be given to you after I landed at HQ."

"Who would send me a letter of that importance? You came back from Sabaody archipelago, right?"  
"Yes Sir."

Garp looked a bit irritated but opened the small letter and read it immediately. His face lightened up. "Who gave you that letter?" he looked at George.

"I'm sorry, vice-admiral Garp, but I can not answer that question." George said with a straight face.

"Who is that letter from?" Sengoku intervened asking the vice-admiral.

"It seems that..." Garp paused. "It seems that this letter is from Saya."

"Saya?" Sengoku seemed really surprised. "A letter from Saya?"

Will looked at George as a small smile crept over his face, which turned neutral as Garp and Sengoku looked at him.

Sengoku took the letter out of Garp's hands and read through it. It was really short:

_I'm sorry for causing trouble, leaving without saying a word._

_I hope you did not worry about me too much, I'm alright._

_Please accept that I can not explain why I left, it is too difficult._

_There maybe will come a time when we will meet again._

_Saya_

_-He fell and his wings fell apart. He had been too eager.-_

"Are you sure it is from her? It could be a fake." Sengoku stated.

"Look at the last sentence." Garp said. "_He fell and his wings fell apart. He had been too eager. _That is an old code she used together with me." He sank back at his seat, smiling happily.

"That means this letter can only come from _her_." Will said with wide eyes, looking towards his brother again. "Where did you get that letter from? Who gave it to you?"

Sengoku and Garp also turned towards George.

"I'm sorry, but as I told you before, I cannot answer that question."

"You've met her." Garp whispered. "You've met her, right?" he said louder.

Sengoku said nothing but looked at George.

"I'm sorry, but I can't not answer these questions, vice-admiral." he said with a straight face.

"She doesn't want us to know." Sengoku said into the silence. "I don't know why, but I think she has her reasons and that's enough for me to respect her wish of not telling us."

Garp simply nodded, still being happy about she being alive, she sending a letter for him not to worry. His mind was at ease and came back to the preparations for the war against Whitebeard, focussing on nothing but that. He gave a sign towards Will and George to leave the room, the brothers saluted and went out. As Garp began discussing with Sengoku he completely had forgotten that Saya had been getting along with Ace and that she probably would know about his execution and be angry about it.

Will and George walked away from Sengoku's office in silence. Then – suddenly – Will grabbed George and pulled him into an empty room.

"Tell me. You _did_ met her, didn't you? You know where she is right now."

George looked at his brother. He thought about Saya's wish to not tell anyone about their contact. For most of the soldiers who had known her though she did not exist anymore, there never had been a sign of her. He knew that his brother would keep quiet about the letter, so would Garp and Sengoku – they respected her wish after all – but he did not know if he could tell Will something about her.

Then he sighed. "She is alive and well."

Will began to smile broadly. "So, you _did_ met her indeed! Tell me-"  
"I can't tell you anything more, brother." George interrupted Will. "She asked me to keep quiet and so I will. I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you more."

Will sighed and nodded. "I understand. I will respect her wishes, just as you and vice-admiral Garp and fleet-admiral Sengoku do."

VVVV

A/N: Well, this chapter was mostly about the marine soldiers Sengoku, Garp, Will and George and their relationship to Saya. George acting as Saya's close friend and helper, keeping her secret for the last few years. I hope Garp's view of Saya came through, so did Sengoku's. They respect her greatly, not only because of her strength but also because of how she had been acting within the marine before.

I do not own One Piece or the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's Saya, Will and George.


	5. The War

~*time-skip to the war*~

Saya skipped through the empty buildings of the marine HQ. She knew where and how Whitebeard would appear, that Akagami no Shanks helped him by fighting with Kaido and what plans the marine would try to use in this war. Momentarily Ace was brought to the scaffold, he had been brought from Impel Down. She also knew about Luffy and the other strawhats, what Luffy had pulled and was pulling at Impel Down.

A few voices together with the sound of feet on the floor came near. Saya quickly hid in a small room.

"Firefist Ace is at the scaffold? It probably won't be long until the pirates show up."  
"Yeah, you're right. Did the admirals and fleet-admiral Sengoku take their place yet?"  
"The admirals have. Sengoku-dono is still in his office."

The voices disappeared in another hallway.

'His office?' Saya knew a secret passageway to this room, she would surprise him. After that, she probably would talk to Whitebeard and his crew. She could not intervene directly, but she could help one side. And she knew, that Whitebeard would definitely need her help.

On her way to the office a small den-den mushi in her coat began ringing quietly. Not stopping in her path, she took it out and answered it.

"What is it, Stoker-san?"

_"I just wanted to meet you in the next few days. I have news concerning your health."_

"That's nice to hear. Now's just a bad time."

_"You're at marine HQ?"_

"Yeah."

_"You never change. Then I call back later on."_

Click. Saya turned her head and saw how a marine soldier left Sengoku's office and he was left all alone, his head in his hands. Without a sound, she slipped into the room and to the door. A quiet click signalized that the door was now locked.

Sengoku raised his head and saw a cloaked figure inside his room at the door, turned towards him but no visible weapon in hands.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you, I came to visit." Saya pulled down her hood.

Sengoku gasped. "S-s-Saya?!"

"Nice to see you, fleet-admiral Sengoku."

The shock on his face vanished and he smiled. "Saya, you're well. I'm glad."

She chuckled. "Do you think I wouldn't be able to look over myself?"  
"No, it's just... we never heard of you. Until just recently... that letter you sent to Garp."

"And I said in that letter to not worry about me. I'm fine."

"You've grown. You're a real woman now, Garp would like to see you."

Saya shook her head. "No, I can't. It's risky enough to show myself even to you. And before you ask, I'm not a part of the marine any longer. I left back then."

"Yes, I know. And I still don't know why-"  
"Don't ask." interrupted Saya. Then she sighed. "Go to the scaffold and tell everyone who Ace really is. There's no time anymore."

With a small click the door opened and she slid out. He quickly went to the door and looked down the hallway. No trace of her.

"Fleet-Admiral! Firefist is at the scaffold now!" a soldier came running towards him.

"Alright."

He put Saya away in his mind, but a thought kept coming back: 'How did she know about Ace's heritage?'

-v-

A few secret passageways and empty hallways later, Saya stood outside on the plaza. She saw Ace on the scaffold.

Hiding around a corner but still insight of Ace she put down her hood, carefully looking around. Imitating a bird-call, a special sign she learned from Whitebeard, she made him look at her.

His eyes widened with surprise and shock, the look in his eyes asking her why the hell she was here.

Saya smiled, signalizing him that it was alright and more help would be coming soon.

She saw Sengoku climb the stairs to the scaffold.

He looked desperate and she knew that he did not want any of his friends and comrades to die because of him. And she knew that he also thought that he was never meant to live anyway.

Sengoku was now right beside Ace.

She shook her head, her eyes still locked with his. Her mouth formed the words _Ya-ku-so-ku, _promise, reminding him of the promise to live free and without regrets.

She looked up to Sengoku who commanded for a den-den mushi.

Sighing she smiled at him again, trying to reassure him and a bit herself too and then she was just gone from Ace's field of view.

"Men, I have something crucial to tell you all. Something about the true meaning of Portgas D. Ace meeting his end here today! Ace, tell me the name of your father."  
"My father... is Whitebeard."

"HE IS NOT!"

"Yes, he is! Whitebeard is my only father! I have no other!"

But Sengoku ignored him. "Back then, we searched as though our lives depended on it. Searching for the possibility that there existed on that island a child of that man. Based on nothing but the tiniest of leads from Cipher Pol … we investigated all newborn children, all children who were yet to be born, and all of their mothers, but ultimately found nothing."

He paused. "Or so we thought... But out of pure obstinacy, your mother had risked her life to perform a certain trick with regard to your birth …! And it was this trick that deceived our eyes.. no, the eyes of the world! In the South Blue, there lies an island by the name of Baterilla. Your mothers name was Portgas D Rouge. She performed a feat that we could never hoped to imagine and out of the devotion to her child bore him in her womb for full twenty months! And when the birth finally came, her strength all but spent, she left this world as you entered it. One year and three months from the father's death a child was born bearing the most accursed blood to be found in this world. That child is you. Do not claim you are not aware!

**Your father is none other than Pirate King Gol D Roger!**"  
Commotion spread throughout the plaza. Saya hid herself behind a corner near the bay. 'So he said it..'

"Two years ago … it was … choosing to take your mother's name, you had risen with frightening speed and remarkable power to notability as captain of the Spade Pirates... It was then that we finally realized … _that Roger's blood still lived on!_..."

While Sengoku went on with talking about Whitebeard and Ace, Saya noticed the wind refreshing.

'They're here Ace. You will live.'

Out of nowhere a massive fleet of pirate ships appeared, all pirates affiliated with Whitebeard, but the strongest man alive and his ships and Division Commanders nowhere to be seen.

Saya smiled, he would appear any moment now and then she would go and talk to him.

With a big_ ~whooosh~ _Whitebeard appeared in the middle of the bay.

"Gurararara... How many decades has it been, Sengoku? My beloved son had better be safe and sound …!"

Whitebeard laughed. "Just hang in there a little longer, …... Ace!"

'Hang in there, Ace!'


	6. Akagami - the Redhaired

Saya looked up towards the moon. The sea wind blew her hair up as she stood at the railing of the ship. She sighed.

"You should not be up already. Your wounds can't be much better yet." the captain of the ship came closer to her. "You want to talk about it?"

"No. Not now." Again she sighed as she turned towards Shanks. "But if you wish to know, I'll tell you about my relationship to Ace and Luffy."

"Yes. I wondered how a former marine knows those two. But if Garp really is Luffy's grandpa, then the brother's connection to the marine would be clear."

Saya chuckled and smiled softly. Shanks looked at her in wonder. It was understandable that she would not smile after what happened days ago at Marineford, but he had met her before and never had seen her smile. And to him it was beautiful.

She once again leaned onto the railing and looked up to the moon. "4 children with big dreams and no parents forming a family. One girl among 3 boys. Promises given: To live free and without any regrets, to meet each other again." her smile fell. "Sometimes you can't keep promises, even if you wish to."

"4 children? There was another boy?" Shanks softly and carefully asked.

"Yes, Sabo. He died before we could meet again. But he died on the sea, free."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Luffy and I are strong and we still have each other."

He sighed softly as he also leaned against the railing next to her.

They gazed at the moon in silence for a long while as the Red Force sailed swiftly.

"Saya..."

"What is it?" she did not turn towards Shanks, but his next words made her freeze and catch her breath.

"Have you already cried over him?"

Saya slowly closed her eyes as she regained her breath. "No."

"It is no sign of weak-"

"I know, Shanks. I know. And I know that I can cry without being judged here, neither by you nor your crew. But I w0n't cry now. When I have the peace to do so, I will. Not now."

He sighed. "Alright. But you should go to bed. The cold air does you no good."

"I will do so. Good night, Shanks. And thanks for your help." she turned with a nod and went on as her small den-den mushi began ringing quietly.

Shanks curiously looked at her as she brought out a very small dark gray den-den mushi.

"Stoker-san."  
_"How are you? I hope that your wounds have been taken care of."_

As Saya quietly chuckled Shanks ears sharpened.

"They've been taken care of. Don't worry. You said you have news the last time?"

"_Yes. Where are you currently? I would like to talk to you face to face."_

"I'm on the Red Force. Akagami no Shanks was so nice to take care of me. We had the funeral of Whitebeard and Ace. I'm really glad I could be there."

"_You terribly worried me, taking part in the War, getting injured and not calling me."_

"I'm sorry, Stoker-san."

"_And I told you not to call me Stoker-san. Cliff is fine."_

"Alright, Cliff. When will you be here then?"

"_Probably at noon."_

"Alright."

"_'til then. And take care! Don't reopen your wounds!"_

"Yes." with the smallest of smiles she packed away the den-den mushi.

Shanks came near and Saya looked up.

"A friend?"

"A former comrade and very good friend, yes."

"He said he'll be here at noon. That's less than 12 hours. You only told him the ship. I just asked myself-"

"How he's going to do that? You'll see. I'll go to bed now. Good night, Shanks."

He looked after her in amazement.

"Hm~" Ben Beckman appeared behind him. "Did I misjudge or do you have an interest in her?"

"I had an _interest_ in her since we first met. I just never knew that one of the world's strongest women was Luffy's and Ace's sworn sister. She was an interesting person to begin with."

"Well, that's right. And she's quite the beauty."

"Get going, Ben."

"Yes, Captain." he smiled as his captain sighed and went inside to get to sleep. He knew of Shanks' interest in Saya. She was the perfect woman for a strong pirate: very strong, calm and clever, but also having a soft side. Her beauty wasn't helping Shanks denying what he felt. Ben smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. He wouldn't mind her as his woman either. But – same as his captain – he knew that she never joined a crew before and worked alone. So she was like an unreachable treasure.

The next morning Shanks watched Saya as she joined him and his crew at breakfast. Her wounds had begun healing pretty fast. The Redhaired Pirates had not questioned their captain why he had taken her on the ship and not let the remaining Whitebeard-Pirates take care of her after the funeral, since she had been the sworn sister of one of their dearest crew-mates. Shanks noticed that everyone was very nice to her and gave her enough space for herself. Everyone remembered when they first met her, back then when she was the unbelievable strong and mysterious young woman.

When noon came near, he went outside on deck and saw her talking to Yasopp about his son.

"So you met Usopp when you were on Sabaody?" he cheerily asked her.

"Yes, but just for a very short time. You can be proud of him. He became very strong and brave."

"Really? That's great. I wouldn't expect anything else from my son!" Yasopp laughed loudly.

Suddenly one crew-mate screamed from the crow's nest: "Something's flying towards us!"

"What is it?" Shanks screamed back.

"It looks like a big bird!"

"Oh, he's here already." Saya stated as she looked upwards to the big bird that was flying towards the ship.

"Saya? You mean...?"

"Yeah."

When the bird was just above the ship, a person jumped down from its back and landed in front of Shanks and Saya. The tall, dark-haired and pale skinned man waved to the bird flying away and then turned towards Saya and the crew of the Red Force.

"Saya, dear." he smiled big as he walked towards her.

"Cliff." for a short moment they just stood looking at each other until Cliff suddenly hugged Saya.

"You know you should take better care of yourself." he reminded her as he let go.

"You tell me that every time we talk."

A grin spread on his face. "Because I mean it."

Shanks cleared his throat. Saya turned towards him and smiled warmly, making Shanks catch his breath.

"Shanks, this is my good friend Cliff Stoker. Cliff, you surely know of Shanks."

"Yes, sure I do. Thank you for taking care of Saya, she can be pretty reckless concerning her health sometimes." Cliff slightly bowed towards Shanks.

"She was a friend of Whitebeard and a sworn sister to both Ace and Luffy and is a friend of mine, so of course we would help her."

Ben cam closer and whispered into Saya's ear: "You realize what those two are doing?", pointing at the two men glaring at each other.

She chuckled and smiled slightly. "Sure, I do. Don't worry, I'll stop them now." she whispered back and Ben let out a relieved sigh. He did not want his boss to get into a fight like this after all.

"To both of you." Saya went in between Cliff and Shanks and stated in a low and clear voice "I'm not someone who has to _be taken care of_. I'm fine by myself." Her voice softened as she turned towards Shanks. "Thank you for letting me travel with you and your crew and thank you for ending the war and getting a good funeral and graves for Ace and Whitebeard. And I have to thank you for providing me help with my wounds even though they haven't been that great."

"You're welcome to travel with us anytime. And I'm glad that I and we could be of help to you."

She smiled a full and soft smile as she reached up and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you very much, Shanks.

What you wanted to speak about, Cliff, is it...?"

"Yes." he shortly and coldly answered.

"Then let's go. Thank you all for everything." She whistled and the big bird returned together with a similar one.

As they drew closer Saya turned towards Ben and smiled, putting something in his hands as she hugged him close. "Thanks, Ben."

One jump and she landed on one bird while Cliff had jumped upwards onto the other one.

"Fare well~" she shouted as they flew away.

–.v.-

"Captain?" Ben softly asked as Shanks looked after the disappearing form of those two.

"Yes, Ben?"  
"Saya left something with me."

"Huh?" Ben finally had his captain's full attention.

"It's a small den-den mushi, like the one she used to contact Stoker-san. Grey, a mixture of white – to overcome great distances – and black – to make others unable to listen to the conversation. Those are unique and can only connect to the other half of the pair, which she probably carries with her. She asked me to give it to you so you can hold the contact."

"She really did?"

"Yes. And concerning her … _actions_ towards you, captain, she really seems to like and respect you. Congrats. This amazingly beautiful and probably strongest woman on earth acknowledges you as a good man and probable partner." Ben patted Shanks shoulder. "Good job."

"Thanks." Shanks absentmindedly said as he took the den-den mushi into his hands. In his mind he still was with Saya and how her soft lips had touched his cheek.

–.v.-

"Why did you have to kiss him on the cheek?" Cliff muttered while they were still flying.

"Are you jealous, Cliff? It was just a peck on the cheek. Not like I french kissed him. And before you begin, I did kiss you on the cheek already a few times before."

"yeah, yeah..."

"So what happened to those news concerning my health you have?"

"Ah, those. The doctor would not tell me, she only asked me to get you because she wanted to tell you personally and have a look at your body."

"Alright. Let's hope those are good news."

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its mentioned characters.

And to your information: I let Sabo be dead from her point because it was easier this way and Oda did not give out any information on it.


	7. Meet the Doctor

"Saya!" the old woman called as she and Cliff entered the room full of medicine and books.

"Doctor. How nice to see you again." Saya smiled before she embraced her old friend.

"Why won't you stay this time? Cliff isn't the best company for me, y'know?"  
Saya let out a short laugh. "Maybe. I don't know."

The doctor shushed Cliff aside before she pulled Saya onto a small bed.

"I am sorry you lost him." she spoke in a small and quiet, consoling voice. "Only the youngest and eldest are left?"

"Yes." Saya answered as the old woman's hands passed over her skin.

Both sighed simultaneously.

"Cliff?"

"Yes, master?"

"Leave the room."

"Master?"  
"And prepare Saya's room too, please."

"Yes, master."

"..."

"You did not cry? Did not mourn?"

"No."

"Do you need my shoulder?"

"No, thanks. A warm room and soft bedding are everything I need." Saya smiled sadly.

"I see."  
"What were those news concerning my health?"

"I found out why your parents died. And you most probably have it too."

Saya closed her eyes and sighed.

"Rest a bit. Too many bad news within a few days would be too harsh."

"Thanks, doctor."

"Go rest."

Saya nodded, got up from the small bed and walked out the door into the hallway. Then she turned. "I hope you know that I trust you most, doctor."

"I know."  
"Good."

-...-

"Master?"

"What is it, Cliff?" the old woman did not turn towards her pupil as she mixed different herbs together.

"Would you tell me about what you found out?"

She stocked, then went on.

"Master?"

"Do you remember what I told you about her parents?"

"They died a few months after she was born."

"Right. I found out why they died."

"Really? That's great, master!"

"No, it isn't."

"Master?"

"She has it too. She will die, very soon probably."

Cliff choked and his eyes widened. "But she is healthier than anyone I know, including master and me!"

"It is not noticeable from the outside, idiot. It's cause is genetic, not a virus. It will be very sudden."  
"But you found out, right master? So you also found a cure?"

"I didn't. I will talk to her about it, you won't."

Cliff hung his head. "Yes, master."

"She needs to mourn now. She lost far too many loved ones over the years. She needs rest."

"Master?"

"Yes, Cliff?" this time she turned around and looked at him.

"Will you be able to save her?"

"..." she paused and turned back to her work. "I don't know. I hope so, but I don't know."


	8. What remains?

"Saya? I want to speak to you."

"About the illness, doctor?"

"Yes."

The next morning had arrived and while Cliff had gone out to get herbs on the doctor's request, the two women sat at breakfast.

"I know it will kill me." Saya smiled sadly.

"You know?"  
"I feel it. It's like I feel it inside."

"I haven't found a cure yet, but I found out your parents died because of it too."

"I see..."  
"I'm sorry to give you only bad news, dear."  
"Don't worry. I can take it." Saya stood up. "I have to go out for a while, alright? I'll be back by noon."

"Take care." the doctor only said with a small smile.

"I will." Saya called back as she exited the room.

In the hallway she met Cliff.

"Saya? Where are you going?"  
"I'll be back by noon, don't worry." she smiled, though it did not reach her eyes and left him with worries.

She reached the north cliff of the small island and looked to the horizon. A stray tear rolled down her cheek and a sob escaped her. She began crying and sobbing helplessly, falling to her knees.

She cried until there were no more tears, she sobbed and whimpered until her voice broke and wouldn't come back. She rasped names, called for help with a tiny voice. She asked god, fate or destiny, whoever or whatever was responsible for all this: "Why?"

After about nearly three hours, she slowly stood up, cleaned her face and sighed.

"Luffy still needs me. Jinbe won't be able to completely erase his sadness. Even his nakama wouldn't be able to, and they're not with him. Even Rayleigh would not be able to. But," she closed her eyes and straightened her senses "he is there with him."

Saya turned around and walked back into the house. It was noon after all.

-v...v...v-

"Do you understand, Luffy?" Rayleigh asked him. "Do you understand the principle of haki?"

"Yes, sensei."  
A roar interrupted their conversation, a big animal with leather-wings reached the island and flew over them, then turned around to fly in circles.

"That's weird." Rayleigh said. "Those kind of creatures are a legend and nearly extinct. What is it doing here?"

The leather-clad creature roared once more and a smaller figure jumped down from its back onto the earth, gushing up a big cloud of dirt and sand near Rayleigh and Luffy.

The creature roared once more and flew away.

When the dust cloud settled a bit, Luffy rushed forward to the person standing there.

Rayleigh recognized her just a few seconds after Luffy had, and came closer with a grin, but also with amazement in his whole expression.

Luffy hugged Saya and she hugged him back, fiercely.

After a few minutes, both let go and Saya greeted Rayleigh with a short, but still very intense hug.

"Saya. I never expected you to come here and more even find out where we are."

"That's good. Because I always try to be surprising. If you saw through me, it would do no good."

Rayleigh blinked twice, then laughed. "Hahaha... it's good to see you, Saya."

"Yeah." she nodded then looked at Luffy. "I am sorry, brother."

"No!" he exclaimed. "Don't be!"

"I wasn't there for you."  
"You are now." he responded quickly.

She chuckled, looked into his eyes. "May I... try and take it onto my shoulders?"

"I cannot bother you with it!"

"Please. I want to."  
Rayleigh felt like he was missing something vital and still pondered about their relationship. She had called him brother.

"I don't want to be a coward and leave the pain to my sister!"

"You are no coward. You will never be." she stepped in front of him and hugged him again.

Luffy felt that there was something she wanted to tell him, but wasn't able to right now.

"I won't be around much longer." she whispered and he gasped. "That's why."

He let go and looked into her eyes, saw pain and love.

"I only want to take my regrets with me, so you can stand straighter."

Luffy sunk his head and nodded. Saya breathed a sigh of relief before sitting down on the earth, Luffy and Rayleigh following right after.

Rayleigh curiously watched his two pupils, though Saya had already reached his teaching limit, he still considered her as such.

"It won't hurt or so, but please don't move."

She moved closer to him, putting her hands onto his temples.  
"Put your hands over mine."

As he did so, she closed her eyes and for a short moment, her face twisted in pain.

Rayleigh watched the two unmoving siblings for a few minutes before Saya opened her eyes again and smiled shakily. Luffy jumped upwards at the moment her hands left his head.

"It worked, I feel better."

He looked at his older sister and immediately frowned when he saw her shaky smile.

"Saya..."

"It's alright." she closed her eyes and tried standing up, she nearly fell again, but Rayleigh caught her when her knees gave in.

When it went into the late evening and Saya had rested a bit, Rayleigh and Luffy returned from the jungle and sat down next to her.

"Did you were there too? At Marine HQ?" Rayleigh asked silently.

"Yes." her eyes were closed and her voice was straight.

"Did you talk to Garp?" she shook her head. "Sengoku?"

She smiled and nodded.

Rayleigh hummed to himself.

"Do you want to visit Grandpa?"

She opened her eyes and looked at Luffy. Rayleigh attentively watched for her reaction and answer.

"To say a final goodbye, yes. Only because he took good care of me back then."  
The dark king's eyebrows met on his forehead. 'final goodbye'?

Luffy was asleep and Rayleigh and Saya had talked a bit. Finally, Rayleigh cut the chase and asked her bluntly.

"What did you mean with _final goodbye_?"  
A sad smile begun making its way onto her lips and a tear rolled down her cheek. "This here is my final goodbye too. To you and Luffy." She raised her head and looked her old teacher straight in the eyes. "I will die, Rayleigh. I am ill, and there is no cure."  
He twitched. "No cure?"  
"I am in conference with the old doctor since about a year ago, there is no cure."

"When?"  
"Soon. At most a few weeks."

"The minimum?"  
Another tear left her eyes. "One week."

He choked and looked at her. She was crying right now.

"I don't want Luffy to lose someone else dear to him. He had enough hardships."

Rayleigh sunk down, nearly collapsing. "You will die so soon?"  
"I- I am sorry, Rayleigh." from his peripheral vision he saw her wipe her cheeks and eyes. "Please take care of Luffy and make sure he won't break."

"What?"

She stood and he quickly did too. A small sob escaped her and she hugged him close. When he let go, she bent down to Luffy's sleeping form and smiled through her tears.

"I can see your dream come true, little brother. I see it clearly. Just don't give up."

A sigh escaped her and she turned back to Rayleigh, taking out a bundle.

"Please give this to Luffy. He will know what it means."  
Rayleigh nodded wordlessly and once again hugged her.

"Greet Shakky from me, will you?" she smiled at him, before the roar of the leather-clad flying creature was heard again and she disappeared into the jungle.

-v...v...v-


	9. Revealing

I gasped and clenched my fists. The big winged creature I was riding softly crooned. Tears threatened to leave my eyes. I had thought I knew how much Luffy had loved Ace. But I didn't.

I hadn't even taken anything from him, I just had looked at it. But he felt my psychic touch, felt my grief and pain and was reassured by it.

I had seen how he suffered at Amazon Lily after the war, had seen his worst thoughts, and it shook me to the core.

The simple fact of Ace dieing. He had told Luffy he wouldn't die.

The fact that Luffy had punched Garp-san also hurt him, very much.

After fighting through Impel Down and Marineford, after nearly dieing several times, giving up decades of his life for the power to save Ace, then finally freeing him.

To feel the guilt. Ace had been dealt the terminal injury when he had protected Luffy. That Ace had died because of him, that's what Luffy thought at least, because he couldn't save himself, just because he was weak, dealt a heavy blow to Luffy's confidence, shattering it completely.

I had seen and felt that pain, that guilt, that shame. It had shaken me to my deepest core and I wished I could really take all of it off him.

The creature crooned again and I stroked its long neck.

"It's alright. Just find Garp-san."

–..-

"You- you're wrong. You're wrong!" Dadan cried and sobbed uncontrolled. **"The one who's in the most pain is Luffy!"**

Makino and the other bandits began crying while I watched from the shadows.

"**Do you have any idea how highly he thought of his brother?"**

Makino broke down crying and ran away.

I noticed how shocked Garp-san was and how guilty he felt. But Dadan was right and Garp-san wrong. He had to get over this.

The mayor came over and asked about Luffy.

It broke my heart to hear Dadan cry out to Luffy. I knew she adored and loved both Ace and Luffy and partly also Sabo like own children, but knowing something and seeing and feeling the desperation is completely different.

Makino had calmed down a bit, leading the bandits back into the bar, together with Garp-san, the latter one so that he could clean the wounds Dadan had inflicted on him.

I remembered the back door and slipped behind the house and then into the bar.

I came by here before, though only one time and checked on everyone. I knew that both Luffy and Ace thought good of the bandits and Luffy also of the inhabitants of the small town.

Makino noticed me in the backroom when she came to get bandages for Garp-san.

She gasped, nearly losing hold on the metallic case, nearly crying out for help. I hastily put down my hood and put my finger against my lips.

"Sh."

She caught her composure when she recognized me and then sighed, going back to Garp-san.

"Here are the bandages, Vice Admiral Garp. Should I help you?"

"No, thank you, Makino." he grumbled and I heard the case snap open.

I pulled my hood back up, making sure Garp-san did not notice me, I tiptoed to the dark corner where Dadan had sat down.

When I was in front of her, she suddenly noticed me and wanted to say something, when I partly lifted my hood and shushed her.

Understanding gleamed in her eyes and she waved me closer.

I smiled sadly and responded to her fierce hug in the same manner.

"Luffy is alright."

She let out a relieved sigh and another tear rolled down her cheek.

"You saw him?" she asked quietly.

I nodded into the embrace.

Another deep sigh left her and she let go of me.

"Thank you." she mouthed and I nodded, pulling my hood above my head again and slowly walking towards the bar-stools where Garp-san sat.

I sat down next to him, still keeping the hood on.

Makino nodded at me knowingly and put a glass of water in front of me.

Garp-san didn't really take notice.

"Pretty bad injured, aren't you, Vice Admiral? Not only recent ones either. The war?"

He barely glanced at me and nodded gloomy. Suddenly he turned.

"Your voice..."

"Hm?"  
"Would you take off that hood?"  
"Why should I?"  
"Your voice seems awfully familiar..."

I noticed that he was irritated. He never had heard or seen me as I was now, but he recognized my tone. I smiled a bit. He still recognized it even after all these years. "Do you wish I would?"

"Please do so."  
I inclined my head and Makino looked at me encouragingly.

I took off the hood and looked at Garp-san, straight into his eyes.

"It's been a long time, Garp-san."

He nearly fell down in surprise. I caught him and helped him sit back up.

"S-s-sa-Saya?!"

"Yes." I inclined my head.

He stuttered a bit before he shook his head and with immense speed embraced me.

He shook like a leaf, and I could have sworn I heard him sob.

He stayed like that for a while and I softly returned the hug.

When he let go, he wiped his eyes. Makino smiled at me.

"You did a good thing, Saya." she said, wiping a tear from her left eye.

"Thanks, Makino." I answered, gently taking her hand and squeezing it. She got the message and another tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away in embarrassment. I just promised her we'd talk later, about Luffy.

"Saya?"

"Yes, Garp-san?"  
"You-" he cleared his throat. "You wrote a message to me before the war, right?"  
"I did."  
"Why?"  
"I heard that you had become gloomy because of my absence and I didn't want you to worry more than you already did." I tried to be distant to him. He needed to know that we couldn't be close anymore.

"Then why did you leave?" he had found his composure and was questioning me.

I wordlessly shook my head.

"You won't tell?"  
"I won't."  
"Why?"  
"Several reasons."

"Tell me one."

Makino and the bandits were following our conversation with sharp ears. I had known why I didn't contact Garp-san before. He was far too passionate to let me leave again. And once he had seen me, he wouldn't let me go, and if I did go, he would search for me even more furiously.

"My parents." I sighed.  
That threw him off-guard.

"Pardon me? You were an orphan found by-"

"...high marine soldiers of the HQ when I was about 17 months old. But that doesn't mean I do not know who my parents were." I cut him off, tired of the whole story.

"Who were they?"  
I shook my head again and a tear rolled down my cheek.

That shocked him. He never had seen me cry before, or even get emotional at all.

"Doesn't matter anymore." I wiped the tear away.  
"Another reason?" he asked desperately.  
"I couldn't accomplish my dream and fulfill an important promise if I had stayed in the marine."

He gulped at the finality in my words. "I see." he paused. "But... you couldn't have said good-bye?"

"Would you have let me go if I did?"

His eyes widened and then he closed them. "No."

"I am very sorry about the way it happened, Garp-san."  
"I understand." he sighed and opened his eyes again. Suddenly he smiled. "I'm just glad to see you again and talk to you."

I also smiled and nodded.

We shared a short silence.

"You heard... of Ace's death and Luffy in Marineford?"  
"I saw Ace die in front of me and I just came from where Luffy now is."

He choked and began coughing violently. "You- you were there?!"

Together with him, Makino and Dadan and the bandits looked at me in surprise.

My voice dropped several octaves and got icy. "Yes."

He shivered. "you... but... then..." he sighed. "You did not fight on either side."

"Fighting involves also background action and informants." I coldly threw back.

"Wh- wha- what?"

I glared at him, then dropped it and sighed. "It's over anyways. Ace is dead, Whitebeard is dead, Luffy is still alive, though he struggled quite a bit."

"You saw him?" he asked quietly, like he was trying to apologize.

"I met him, yes."

"So he's alive and well."  
"Alive? Yes. Well?" Anger once again filled my thoughts. "Remember Luffy. What did he look like when he left the battlefield?"

Garp-san gulped. "Beaten." he whispered, sad, depressed.

"He isn't well. But he's getting better. Because he has friends who care and help."

Garp-san nodded and I sighed in response.

After several minutes of silence, in which I drank my water and Garp-san resumed cleaning and bandaging his new wound.

"Why?" he suddenly asked, putting down everything and turning towards me. "Why come to me now? Why now and not earlier? Because of the war?"

To everyone's surprise I began chuckling before laughing out loud.

Especially the injured vice-admiral was surprised. He had never seen me laugh, never be so open and free with my emotions. Because of my education as a 'perfect weapon' I had been trained to not have emotions. That didn't mean that I hadn't them and couldn't express them though. I just never did.

I calmed down and wiped a tear of mirth from my eye. "I have been around very often. Do you really think the war was the first time after my disappearance that I returned to HQ? Or that I hadn't been at Water Seven when the Strawhats returned from a beaten Enies Lobby? That I didn't speak to the royal family of Alabasta, who had been in close contact with Luffy and his nakama? I was around very often. Just because you didn't see me, doesn't mean that I wasn't there."

He gaped at me.

I laughed again, then shook my head. "But that wasn't really the question, was it? You wanted to know why I revealed myself to you now, right?"  
He closed his mouth, then opened it, only to close it. Unable to say anything, he just nodded.

My smile disappeared and my whole facial expression underwent a change, from mirth to dangerously neutral.

"I'm not around for very long anymore. I just wanted to speak to you one last time."

He blinked, seemingly trying to see another meaning behind it, but finding none except my near-coming death.

I took off my cloak and searched through my small bag that was slung around me.

Everyone had gone silent.

"Yo- You..." Garp-san croaked. "...will die?"

"Everyone will die. Some sooner, some later. I for my part, sooner." I replied in a neutral tone, still searching through my bag.

"When?" I heard Makino whisper.

I shrugged. "The old doctor told me I'd have still a few more days, at most a few weeks."

I finally found what I had been searching for and put the small package onto the bar, slowly and carefully unwrapping it.

She gasped and I heard a small sob from her, also from the bandits' corner. I just shrugged again.

"If we get a fast boat, within a few days we could reach Vegapunk, maybe he-"

"No." I interrupted Garp-san. "I won't. I trust my doctor. And I made my peace with it."

I finished unwrapping and looked at the small wooden toy, a seagull.

He took a breath to try and persuade me once again, but spluttered once he saw the wooden seagull.

A small blush made its way on his cheeks. "You still have it." he whispered unbelieving.

"Always with me."

Dadan came closer, curious what we were talking about and sat down next to me.

"What's that?"  
"A toy I had gotten on my 4th birthday, from Garp-san."

"And you still have it?" she asked, reaching out to have a look at it.

I gave it to her with a nod and she cautiously took it.

Garp-san grasped my hand tightly, his eyes closed. He always had known I was not a talking person, more like my actions displayed me and my feelings more that my words. And this was telling him that although I left, I still remembered my childhood and my times with him, cherishing them.

Dadan gave it back to me and smiled.

I held it in my hands for a short while, feeling the wooden structure.

Then I pried his hand away from mine and put the seagull into it.

He quickly opened his eyes and looked at it, then looked at me with tears in his eyes.

I was closing my bag and putting my cloak back on.

Garp-san cleared his throat and gently grasped the toy in his hands. "You're leaving already?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "There are still several people I have to see and talk to."

"This is the last time I'll see you?"

"Probably."

He stood and slowly came closer. "Where will you be buried?" he asked quietly once he was mere inches away.

I shrugged and smiled.

He once again embraced me tightly. After him, Dadan also hugged me close.

"I'll bring you to our back door." Makino offered and I smiled, waved to the bandits and then disappeared into the back room with Makino.

We went a few steps outside town into the woods.

"Is Luffy really alright?"  
"He had a hard time, both his body and soul. But he got through and is even stronger now."

"And now... he's even losing you. Or.. does he even know?"  
I nodded slowly. "He knows. And I know he will cry. But he has someone by his side, someone I trust very much, someone who is there for him."

She nodded and sighed.

I looked into the woods. "I'll be going now. Take care of yourself, Makino."

"You too."

With a little breeze I vanished right before her eyes and she only heard the rustling of leaves.

-...-


End file.
